We're all going on an FC holiday
by ImaItrew
Summary: Western Sky... Costa Del Sol...what can go wrong?


We're all going on a… FC holiday

M'ort glared at the ice cream being held in front of his nose, almost as if expecting something to jump out and bite him.

"Where's the sprinkles?" he demanded, diverting his gaze to his white-haired fiancée.

Ihma sighed… she was sure he was getting grumpier by the second… "They are out of sprinkles. I got you those little chocolate things you like instead…"

M'ort sighed, taking the offering and licking it tentatively. "I should've known this was a terrible idea… I don't know why I let you talk me in to these things."

"Maybe if you weren't such a miserable sod you'd enjoy a summer holiday." Ihma replied chirpily, although there was a sternness in her tone that was difficult not to notice… not that M'ort paid any heed to that.

"I _do_ enjoy summer holidays."

"Then tell me darling… why are you being so _catty_?"

"…it's hot…"

"It is… that's why we are in our swim wear at the sea…"

He paused, distracted, and let his gaze wander across her body. Then, remembering the conversation, he scowled.

"They were playing Papaya at the bar…"

"Oh dear, should we put them on the Naughty Step?

"… because you insisted on us bringing those _reprobates_."

"Everyone deserves a holiday darling, not just you. Besides…. How much trouble can they _actually_ cause?"

M'ort turned to his ice cream. "I shudder to think."

…

"What are you painting there, Tim?" Nymere queried, peering over the Au Ra's shoulder at the canvas. No one quite new where the nickname 'Tim' had come from for 'Aina', but she seemed to like it so no one really questioned it.

Tim took a few minutes blotting a streak of blue paint in the top corner before replying. "What does it look like? I'm painting the sunset…"

Nymere could not fight the expression of bemusement as she inspected the artwork more closely. "Really, Tim?" She asked, eyebrow arched, "Because it looks like you're painting Reval and Midas putting oil on each other."

The Au Ra didn't mask the smirk. "They're _under_ the sunset."

The Hyur looked from the canvas to the scene beyond.

The two miquos were just beyond them on the beach- Midas in his golden swimming trunks, of course- berating each other on how to apply the tanning oil correctly.

"No you start with the shoulders and _then_ move down the back." Midas fussed.

"You know it's just like you to get your positionals wrong." Reval snorted. "Why would anyone _ever_ do it like _that_?"

"So how would _you_ do it?" Midas demanded.

"The _right_ way." Came the triumphant answer.

Nymere rolled her eyes. "You know M'ort and Ihma are on the beach as well…"

"What good artist doesn't take some poetic license?"

"And is that glitter you're putting on?"

" _Gold_ glitter." The artist corrected. "I'm _trying_ to capture the sunset, sunsets at the sea are all about shimmering."

"… then why are putting it on Midas's back?"

The wide smile was all the answer the dragoon needed.

…..

"Can we not just _buy_ a cat?" Husker asked grumpily.

"Why settle at one cat when there are so many?" Illandria smiled brightly, clearly scanning the street for yet more felines.

"I'll _buy_ you a cat… any one you want, but can we please stop…" His sentence was cut short when his fellow lala spotted a spotty looking specimen and promptly grabbed his hand to charge after it. "DAMMIT ILLA, YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO THE DAMN THINGS!"

"I'm not allergic to LOVE!"

"I think it's the fur you have a problem with…" The warrior sighed, giving in to his fate.

….

"Are they still arguing about tanning oil?" Ihma sighed.

"I think they've moved on to Samurai not being a real job." Tim sniffed, blotting away a wayward streak of paint."

"What a useless argument." M'ort sneered, staring with some disbelief at the updates Tim had made to her piece. "Everyone knows Red Mage is the best. But uhm… Tim, I'm fairly certain that particular aspect of your… inspiration… is not that big…."

"Midas seems to think so." She chimed in reply.

"Well… I'm sure he does… but I'm not sure your proportions are quite realistic."

"Hey, I'll make it as big as I like."

"There's creative licence, Tim, and there's just… not accurate." Nym offered, although her amusement was impossible to hide.

Ihma looked from the painting to where the two miqo's were locked in debate. "Who brings a samurai sword to the beach, anyway?"

…..


End file.
